This invention relates to a novel linear poly(3-alkyl-2,5-thienylene) polymer, a method of producing the same and a semiconductor comprising the same.
Heretofore, poly(2,5-thienylene) consisting essentially of the repeating unit having the formula: ##STR2## has been known. However, a polymer having a substituent in the thiophene ring has not been known. The known poly(2,5-thienylene) has a property which enables it to become a semiconductor by addition of an electron acceptor such as iodine or SO.sub.3. However, the semiconductor thus obtained has drawbacks in that it is difficult to form and difficult to dissolve in a solvent.